Miraj Scintel
Queen Miraj Scintel, or simply known as Miraj Scintel, is the primary antagonist of the Zygerrian Arc of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Being the Queen of the slave-holder race Zygerrians and a pawn of Count Dooku, despite not counting herself as one. She seems to be somewhat in love with Anakin Skywalker. She was voiced by Rajia Baroudi, who also voiced Hexuba in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Biography Before the Auctions Miraj Scintel becomes Queen some time before the Clone Wars even started. As the Confederacy of Independent Systems gained her a pulse, Miraj took the opportunity to revive the slave empire of Zygerria and gained an alliance with Count Dooku. One of her orders was for commander Darts D'nar to enslave the inhabitants of Kiros - colony of Togruta, to sell at the auction. It soon led to the Respublic special operation, which led Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano to come to Zygerria in order to free the Togrutas. Meeting the Jedi Posing as a slaveholder, Anakin Skywalker offered to the Queen a slave of her enemy, whom he claimed to kill. Though that slave was very richly dressed, it was Anakin's padawan Ahsoka Tano in disguise. Intriguied by his offer, Queen Miraj asked him to stay a little longer. A slave of hers then tried to assasinate her, only for Anakin to protect the Queen, as the slave commited suicide from the fear being punished. Skywalker continued to warm up to Scintel in order to learn where the prisoners from Kiros were. Accompanying Miraj to the auction house, Skywalker witnessed the brutality of Scintel's empire when Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose cover was blown earlier in the slave pits, was ordered to be beaten on the bidding flooer. Queen Miraj asked Anakin to show his loyalty to her by beating Kenobi, and then was shocked learning that Skywalker is actually a Jedi. As Kenobi and Skywalker battled her guards, she engaged in battle against Ahsoka Tano. As she put a shock collar on her earlier, Scintel had won it easily, when guards disarmed the Jedi. With Tano unconscious and the Jedi subdued, the Queen ordered Skywalker to be taken back to her chambers in the palace and the others separated and imprisoned as slaves on Kadavo. New Bodyguard Miraj waited for Anakin to wake up, though at first the Jedi started to resist by trying to choke her with Force, but she threaten him for his friends would die if he disobeyed her. She then had Skywalker as her bodyguard, even returning his lightsaber. During their time together, Scintel became closer to Skywalker, deducing that he was once a slave before becoming a Jedi. Despite her efforts to convince him to see the galaxy as she sees it, Skywalker rebuffed her flirt even when she offered to free his friend if he'll stay with her. Betrayal However, her feelings toward Skywalker didn't go unnoticed as her Prime Minister Atai Molec called Count Dooku, fearing that Scintel had been weakened by Jedi. Upon Dooku's arrival, Scintel confiscated Skywalker's lightsaber and dismissed him from her court. The Queen then met the Count and explained her plan to enslave all Jedi, however, Dooku found her plan too ambitious as his own was to destroy every Jedi. Dooku also noticed her feelings toward Skywalker and ordered her to kill him. Infuriated by the Count to order her something with his harsh statements and her prime minister's betrayal, she attacked Dooku with her electo-whip only to be disarmed as Dooku started to choke her with the Force only for Skywalker to come. Dooku dropped the Queen and quickly disarmed Anakin from his electo-whip Miraj dropped earlier. No match for Dooku and Zygerrian guards without his weapon, Skywalker took Scintel and escaped, freeing his Padawan. In Skywalker's ship, a dying Scintel revealed the location of the slaves before succumbing to her injuries. In her last words, she acknowledged that she had become a slave of Dooku, as Anakin became a slave earlier. Navigation pl:Miraj Scintel Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Slaver Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Grey Zone Category:Enforcer Category:Torturer Category:Master of Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Minion